


All I Ask of You

by angelus2hot



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Light Angst, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set after the movie, Christine realizes she can't live without her soul and she refuses to live without her heart.





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** All I Ask of You  
>  **Fandom:** Phantom of the Operan (2004 movie)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Phantom/Christine/Raoul  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,467  
>  **Summary:** Set after the movie, Christine realizes she can't live without her soul and she refuses to live without her heart.  
>  **A/N:** written for smallfandomfest fest 21

Raoul placed his glass on the table and shook his head. From the moment they had left the Opera House one week ago Christine hadn’t been herself. She wasn’t eating or sleeping. All she did was sit by the window and stare. 

“You’re supper is getting cold.” Even though he knew it was a battle he wouldn’t win he had to try. “You must eat, Christine.” 

Her eyes stared out into the darkness. “I’m not hungry.” 

He couldn’t stand it any longer. He had to know what was bothering her. “What is wrong with you, my love?”

“Nothing.” She didn’t bother to look at him but continued to gaze out of the window.

In frustration his fist came down onto the table, the glasses wobbled before falling and loudly crashing into the plates. “A straight, honest answer would be more preferable, if you please.”

Slowly Christine turned her head to face him. This was the man she was supposed to love for the rest of her life. They were going to be married next month. _Why then couldn’t she get the other one out of her mind?_

Tears filled her eyes. Christine didn’t want to hurt him. She really did love him but how could she tell him that while she had given him her heart, she had left her very soul with another.

At the sight of her tears Raoul softened. He stood, rushed to her side, sank to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his. “You must tell me, Christine. I can not help you if you do not tell me what is wrong.”

Her hands trembled in his as she whispered, “I’m sorry, Raoul.”

A conversation that started with the words _’I’m sorry’_ never went well. “No.” He squeezed her hands. “Don’t be sorry. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

As Christine stared into his dear face she couldn’t help but wonder why she had to give one or the other up. _Why couldn’t she have them both?_

“He’s all alone.”

At first Raoul was completely puzzled at her words. He didn’t understand what she was talking about. But finally a light began to dawn. “Surely you can’t be talking about that... the Phantom.” He suppressed a shudder. “He’s a monster, Christine.”

Her voice was low as she admitted, “I need him.”

“What?” It felt as if his whole world was crashing in on him and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“When I lived at the Opera House I could lay in bed and listen to him sing every single night but now I can’t hear him anymore, Raoul.” Her fingers tightened around his. “I need him.” With her voice trembling she repeated the words she had uttered a few minutes earlier.

_Perhaps if she gave it more time she would see how foolish it was to be so enamored with a monster._ But even as the thought ran through his mind one glance at the sad desperate look on her face Raoul knew he it was nothing but wishful thinking on his part. Apparently the monster was a part of her. “Do you want me to take you back to him?” It would be the hardest thing he had ever had to do but if it was what Christine wanted, if it would make her happy then he would do it.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head. “No.” _What could have given him that idea?_ “That’s not what I want at all, Raoul.” She shook her head again for emphasis. “I love you.”

Raoul blinked rapidly a look of confusion on his face. He was at a complete loss. “I don’t understand, Christine. What exactly do you want from me?” He curled his fingers beneath her chin and urged her to look at him. “Tell me what you want. Tell me how to solve this problem.”

“I don’t know.” Christine dropped her eyes. “There’s only one thing that makes sense.” She shrugged a delicate shoulder. “Is there a way you could...” There was no way she could ask this of him. But if she wanted to get back to herself Christine knew she didn’t have a choice she must ask. “Do you think there is anyway you could forgive him and learn to....”

“Forgive him?” Raoul couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Learn to what?” A light dawned as it occurred to him exactly what she was suggesting. _She couldn’t be serious._ “You want us to live together as one big happy family?”

“Ummmm....”

“Are you mad?” Raoul let go of her hands and quickly stood. “Even if I agreed to do this do you honestly think the mons...” At the look on her face he rephrased, “Do you think the Phantom would agree to what you are suggesting?”

“I don’t know.” Her voice was low, her bottom lip trembled as she answered his question. “But I have to find out.”

Every cell in his body screamed at him to say no, to tell her in no uncertain terms that there was no way in hell he was willing to share her. But one look into her sad tearful eyes and Raoul knew he didn’t have a choice. He refused to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting.

“Fine.” He held out her coat. “Let’s go see your Phantom.”

 

 

Workers were high in the air on scaffolds working on rebuilding the Opera House when Raoul and Christine arrived.

As soon as the horses stopped Raoul held out his hand and helped Christine out of the carriage. 

An older gentleman with a shock of white hair and a huge mustache walked over to greet them. “Monsieur et Madame, l'Opéra est fermé pour les réparations. Comment puis-je vous aider?

There was no use in beating around the bush. Raoul took a deep breath and admitted, “We’re here to see the Opera ghost.”

The man’s mustache trembled. “Monsieur, je ne peux pas vous permettre ... c'est trop dangereux.”

After asking Christine to stay by the carriage Raoul had a private conversation with the other man. In a matter of minutes the older gentleman walked away shaking his head.

“What happened?”

Raoul simply shrugged. “We can go in.”

It took all of Christine’s willpower not to rush inside the building but somehow she managed to walk at a ladylike pace.

 

 

The Phantom kneeled by the shore of his lake. He didn’t know how long he had been there. All he knew was that he missed her and without her his life had lost all meaning.

Raoul and Christine stood staring at him. When she would have made a movement to walk towards him Raoul clasped a hand on her elbow. But Christine could feel the sadness that radiated from within her Phantom and she wouldn’t be stopped.

“I’m here.” The words vibrated around them as she walked towards him. “I’m here.” She whispered again.

His head jerked up as he looked around, stunned to see her walking towards him. It had to be a mirage. A dream conjured from his broken heart. “Christine?” It couldn’t be her. Any minute now she would disappear around the shattered pieces of his heart.

Christine reached up and gently cupped his scarred cheek. “It’s really me.”

Tears gathered in his eyes. “How? Why?” The last time he had seen her she was leaving with... He glanced over his shoulder at the man standing behind them. _Why were they here?_ He didn’t think he could take her walking away from him again. “Why are you here, Christine?”

As succinctly as possible Christine answered his question. Although she left out the part where she wasn’t eating or sleeping without him.

“How does he feel about this?” The Phantom pointed to Raoul with a nod.

Before Raoul could say anything Christine interrupted. “I want to be with the both of you. If that makes me selfish then fine I’ll admit I’m selfish.” She held out her free hand to Raoul as he took it she whispered, “You are my heart.” Her fingers slowly caressed the Phantom’s cheek before leaving to curl around his neck. “And you are my very soul.” Christine glanced between them. “I can’t live without either of you. I refuse to.”

Over the top of Christine’s head the Phantom and Raoul’s eyes met. Without a word spoken between them they came to an understanding. Christine’s happiness was of paramount importance to them both. 

The Phantom gathered her unresisting body into his arms with no complaint as she pulled Raoul along with her. “Anywhere you go...” 

“Let me go too.” Christine whispered softly.

“That’s all I ask of you.” Raoul finished quietly.

 

Years later the three of them would never understand what had taken them so long to become a family.


End file.
